


Battles

by Antares10



Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Battling, Grillby wants to get shit done, Hogwarts, Hogwarts is a DANGEROUS school, Magic, Other, Sans is a Little Shit, Sansby background, Teacher NPC named Ignatius, Wizards are strange, human monster tensions, monster magic, prompt: School Violence, teacher who is very much used to their authority, wizard magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Frustration and tension rise at Hogwarts because wizards continue to be silly and the monster just won't let go of the fact that they were shoved under a mountain once and that's not THEIR fault the current generation of wizards have to deal with this.Or:Sans teases a teacher, teacher wants to teach a lesson but gets schooled instead.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Battles

**Author's Note:**

> This plays in the same continuity as "Spells" but can be read on its own. Have fun everybody. :)

School Violence – Harry Potter Undertale Crossover

Wizards were strange and kinda stuck up. That was a fact that seemed to re-enforce itself each and every day Sans had to spend at Hogwarts. No, even before that.

They threw a hissy fit when monster came up from the Underground and showed their magic all freely. They threw another hissy fit when monster didn't wanted to go into hiding. They threw another when monster didn't want to choose between using magic or not.

“They are magic.” Frisk had said to them and after Sans heard that the wizards had spells to manipulate memories, he veeeeery quickly got Alphys, Asgore and Toriel to cook up protection from the human's magic.

Turned out that it wasn't really necessary, Frisk's determination apparently acted like a shield against mental magic and other than that they were REALLY good with dodging. So the wizards threw a hissy fit over THAT one too and at that Frisk pretty much just put some magic and non magic humans in a room and did... something.

Sans had no idea what they did but things went on better after that. There might have been flirting involved. A wizard and a non-magic human were holding hands afterwards too.

Still, he and any monster that wanted to be recognized as an expert on the field of magic had to go to Hogwarts to do some kind of exam and it was stupid but luckily not as stupid as it could have been.

At least Grillby was with Sans. And Papyrus called and wrote letters almost every day, keeping him up to date and picking both Grillby and Sans up every weekend with his new red sport car to spend a weekend at home. Some wizards threw hissy fits about that too but most of the times, they did it out of Sans's ear-shot.

So, Sans's time at Hogwarts wasn't the worst. He had Grillby, most of the lessons were a joke and he had a great time doing pranks and playing with some of the kids. Even with the school that seemed to violate a LOT of safety protocols. Like, whose idea was it to let the kids handle dangerous flora and fauna all on their own with only one teacher around? Why were their stairs MOVING all the time? Also some of those amours will surely kill somebody one of those days.

Thank the stars that he could still sidestep and teleport and thank the stars for Grillby, who pulled him out of harms way more than one time when a stray spell was flying his way.

Wizards continued to be strange. You just gotta live with it.

Ignatius Inscium had been a teacher for muggel studies for some time already. It was a confusing but satisfying subject to study and after the second coming of The-one-who-shall-not-be-named, it was apparent just how important it was for wizards to understand their non-magic fellow humans. Things went well for a while, a new, shining age for the hidden magic folk...

...and then Mount Ebott had opened up and a whole new magical race had spilled out. Goat monster and skeletons and ghosts and weird plant things and even elementals. Some magical creatures that were believed to be extinct (and quite frankly just mindless beasts) and some nobody had ever heard from and they came with a small human child and a whole history of a war long forgotten (or made forgotten) and a whole society being exiled from the surface of the world.

Things got complicated. These monster wouldn't see reason nor did they agree with the usual hidden magic act the wizard community offered them. Instead they were out and about, flaunting their magic and magical appearing and it was a miracle no muggel died of shock in the face of this.

Oh no, things got so so much worse. Because the human child that freed them and seemed to be their spoke-person didn't kept quiet about the wizards and soon they were dragged under the prying eyes of muggels everywhere!

… okay, things went... actually pretty well after that, even if it was so strange and confusing but after some hectic weeks and months their world and the world of muggels and monster were fusing.

Still, no muggel was allowed at Hogwarts (and Ignatius was pretty glad for that honestly, those muggels probably would get hurt or worse being not familiar with magic) BUT suddenly there were monster. Not many yet but still and they were strange and unusual and just wouldn't fit into the norm and teachings of known magic!

Worst of them was this skeleton. Sans... No-Surname. Honestly, what kind of society had people walking around without a surname? He was small but mouthy, was prone to sleeping in class and if not would make quips and jokes or say something that grated on Ignatius's mind because he didn't know what to even say to that.

Like right now. He was deep into his lecture on modern muggel inventions when he heard a small giggle from the corner of the room. He glared at the corner. The skeleton. Of course.

He liked him more when he was asleep to be honest.

“Is something funny Mister...Sans?”, Ignatius asked, trying to put as much sharpness into his voice as he could manage. 

The skeleton just looked at him with his unnerving dark eyes with tiny pinpricks of white in them. It was such a strange sight. The skull didn't even look correct and the bones shifted as the skeleton made an amused expression. 

How did a skeleton even made any expressions at all?

“You just told everybody a TV is something new.”

Ignatius sniffed at that. Was that monster judging his competence?

“It is a rather recent invention...”

  
“In the textbook is a picture of a old CRT TV. Those things are like so out of use. I found one of these in the dumb in the underground like... when I was a child. Even back then it was considered hopelessly outdated.”

Ignatius felt himself glaring at the monster. How rude was he? He saw some of those TVs himself just a few years ago! Of COURSE they would be in use! But that rude skeleton didn't even stop talking!

“Also most of the young people don't even watch TV anymore, most use a computer. Or use a TV as a monitor for their computer or the TV IS a computer. What you teach here is so ridiculous outdated, it's not funny anymore.”

“And I suppose you know better than me? I have studied Muggel culture for years...”, started Ignatius but was again interrupted.

“Dude, I lived under a rock for my whole life but I know that kind of stuff.” Ignatius frowned at that because... well... it's not WRONG but still! The disrespect! And the skeleton always said stuff like that as if it was HIS fault. He never banished anybody under a mountain!

“Wait a minute, most of the kids in here are from non magic people.”

Some of the other student looked sheepish, some confused. 

“Shouldn't ALL of you know this kinda stuff?”

There was more shuffling, some shoulder shrugging and some huffing and Ignatius really really wished not for the first time that that damned mountain never opened up and complicated his life so much. 

“Despite what you may seem to think...” Ignatius said. “You are not a teacher, Mister... Sans.”

“Yeah but I am not a child.” huffed Sans. “... you... you guys DO know how old I am right?”

To be honest Ignatius had no idea and never really thought about it. But for him everybody in his class still is a student and such had to respect him as their teacher. 

“Regardless of your age...” Ignatius started but the sound of the bell, signaling the end of his subject, droned out his response. Students jumped up and packed their bags and hurried out to the next lesson and Ignatius was left with the growing feeling of having been insulted by each and everyone of them. 

The worst was that the skeleton had stayed behind, watching him with these big, dark, unnerving... … eyes.... holes? Urgh. 

“What do you want, Mister.... Sans?”

The skeleton shrugged. “Just wanted to let ya know that maybe you should keep a bit up to date. More than two thirds of your student body has one or two non-wizard parents. They KNOW this stuff. You kinda make yourself look pretty silly here.” He shrugged again. “It's not as if non-wizards live in an other country or something. You guys are just so isolated, you don't even notice. If we monster could do it after living literally under a mountain, why can't you keep up?”

He disappeared into thin air before Ignatius could answer. God and Merlin, he HATED that skeleton!

Ignatius noticed more and more that he really really disliked the skeleton. He also NOTICED the skeleton more and more and that fact alone annoyed him even more. But to his defense, it seemed like the skeleton was TRYING to annoy everybody and everything around him!

He kept disregarding rules! Mostly with technicalities like “I am not doing YOUR kind of teleporting, I am using shortcuts, it's not like your magic” or “I am an adult, you can't actually tell me if I am allowed or not to kiss my boyfriend” or “Dude, I am a skeleton, I don't even USE bathrooms!” or “What do you mean, Onion-San is just visiting their distance relative in the lake... wait, you really didn't know there was a monster down there?” or “I can sign my own notes.” or “Dude, I literally wrote a BOOK about this!”.

Also he kept addressing everybody this casually! “Dude” and “kiddo” and “Mate” here and there! It was maddening! No spark of respect for anything!

And he kept. Interrupting. His lessons!

Really, enough was enough and in Ignatius's humble mind, the skeleton (and to be honest, monster in general) was in a big need of humbling. The thing was that it would be difficult to do so without getting caught up in all kinds of technicalities again. 

Really, why didn't anybody DO something already? The fire elemental that walked around was a fire hazard AND refused to do all sorts of exam tasks that everybody does just fine! And some of those other younger monster... Ignatius couldn't even understand half of what they are saying or doing. They just don't belong into the school and things should be done about them rather sooner than later. 

He did see a chance when it was announced that a dueling club would be reopened. What better way than dueling to show the monster that not everything would play to their tune and that they better had to start learning how things were done around here and not the other way round!

And if he was totally honest, Ignatius really really just wanted to wipe that stupid smile of the skeleton's face. 

So he volunteered to be one of the teachers in the dueling course and requested that he was allowed to show a duel to demonstrate how dueling was done. 

His plan did work quite beautifully at first. The Great Hall was stuffed with humans and most of the monster applying to Hogwards, curious looks all around that would make sure that any humiliation to be head by his hands wouldn't leave the social gossip for months. The skeleton and the flame were there too of course and the skeleton kept grinning at Ignatius during the speech of the headmaster about the opportunity to learn and understand each other or something. 

It really didn't matter. In the end it was him and the skeleton that had shrugged and came up when Ignatius had asked him for help for a demonstration. Him and the skeleton on a stage with most of Hogwarts staring at them. 

Ignatius raised his wand and watched the skeleton. He still had his hands in his pockets. Unbelievable! 

“Both of you, get ready.” said the headmaster. 

Ignatius was more than ready. 

“On three.” The skeleton was still smiling. “One.” He was winking at him. “Two.” Ignatius glared at him. The spell already on his mind. “Three!”

Several things happened all at once. Ignatius let his wand fly down, the cry of “ _Locomotor Wibbly“_ rang out through the air, the skeleton's eye suddenly flashed blue and the world around suddenly became dark and tilted and mostly black-and-white.

_**Sans sidestepped. Missed.** _

The skeleton barely moved but the curse still missed him by a good bit. He was still grinning, hands still in his pockets. Ignatius wanted to scream.

„What did you do?“

„I just initiated a fight. Or well, took your invitation, as you started it and had the first move.“

„What do you mean?“

„Well... you guys wanted to learn from us too, right? That was the whole speech about, right? Learning from each other. Thought I would be polite and return to favor and show how we monster do this.“

It was maddening! Sickening!

„What did you DO?“

„I told you, initiating a fight.“, Sans said, chuckling. „Look, it's magic, but I can give you a Tu-toriel.“ he winked. „Man, Tori would get a kick out of this. Alright. So. You should see the Battle Hub. You can _Fight, Act,_ use an _Item_ or show _Mercy_. Mercy is ending the fight, you can either Flee, which is always possible, or Spare your enemy if they are ready to Spare you too. Items are Items, you'll figure it out. Act can be anything from talking to doing something nice to get to a point where both of us can Spare the other. And Fight... Well...“ there was a flash of blue in the darkness again, just for a moment. „Yeah you wouldn't like if we come to that. Gonna be a bad time for everybody involved.“

Ignatius stared at Sans. This... what by Merlin's beard was going on? He could indeed see the ...words... flying in front of him. They were glowing slightly and seemed to call to him to touch them.

He was still very much septic but he finally touched the ACT one.

New words appeared.

_**Check, Insult, Magic, Talk.** _

He choose the first one. More text appeared.

_**Sans** _

_**LV 1** _

_**HP 1** _

_**AKT 1** _

_**DEF 1** _

_**The easiest enemy. Smells like Ketchup. He might teach ya something new.** _

“Well, see? Now it's my turn again.” Sans said. “Normally monster would form magic now and let you interact with it. But I am a bit of a lazy bone so I just show you some neat trick.”

A white bone appeared in front of Ignatius. It just... hovered there. He really didn't know what to do with this. This is so strange, to much, why didn't anybody do anything now? Why was the headmaster let this continue? Why couldn't he see or hear any of the other teachers and students? What was this skeleton doing to him?

The bone disappeared after a few seconds and the words appeared in front of Ignatius again, Sans shrugging.

“See? Easy. Your turn again.”

Ignatius choose talk.

And something strange... happened. He wanted to talk but instead words appeared in front of him.

_**You ask what was going on. You demand answers. You wonder why everything looks different. You want to know why you can't see or hear anything outside of the battle. You demand Sans to let you go. You scream and rave a bit about how this is not how it was supposed to be. You express your dislike with the situation and with Sans especially. You just want things to go back when they were easy and understandable. You might have a small nervous breakdown in front of Sans. You angryly tell Sans to stop this nonsense this instance.** _

_**Sans looks at you with an not quite readable expression.** _

Sans looked at Ignatius and for once his eyelights weren't on. The eye-holes that were staring at him were black and empty like their surroundings.

“Well, you sure got a lot of stuff bottled up there.”, he said slowly. “Man, I.. uh... I am really not the right person for this, to be honest. You got some real issues there, huh? Look, this is how things are done where I am from. It's just magic, just a battle Hub. Uhh... I actually studied it a bit because it can distort time and space a bit for everybody else out there, there should barely pass any time. For them we just standing in front of each other, maybe talk a bit and they might see the magic but not the words. And besides that... well... look, we monster never asked for being buried under a mountain, being forgotten and then kinda crashing the party for some people when we finally were freed. It's kinda not our fault that we are here and that you have to deal with being confronted with this stuff. That were some other humans before you that dropped the ball there. And it was kinda your Minister that insisted on Monster coming to Hogwarts and you wanted to do battle with me. I think the Battle Hub is a bit more saver than your kind of battling. Considering the amount of kids going to the nurse each day? Yeah, sorry, this school is super not save and I kinda have only 1 HP so I thought we do this a bit more relaxed, okay?

So we doing this. And for that other stuff... buddy, you got issues, maybe talk to somebody about that? … look, we can end this, okay? I spare you, you spare me and we call it a night, okay?”

_**Sans is Sparing you.** _

Ignatius pointed at Mercy and then at Spare. He just wanted out of this strange magic.

_**Spared! You earn 0 EXP and 0 Gold.** _

And suddenly the world shiften and tilted and there were color and sound again. There was the mumbling of the other students around him and the headmaster asking him if he was okay.

Sans the skeleton was still standing right across him, looking at him puzzling.

There were words said but Ignatius had enough. In one smooth motion he turned around and stormed out of the Great Hall. He could still feel the eyes of the skeleton on his back but that didn't matter now. To hell with everything, he had enough for one evening. And maybe some things to think about.

Ignatius didn't see the skeleton for the next days and he was thankful for it. The headmaster had told him that nobody could really understand what was done while he was in a “battle” with the skeleton. They just saw them standing in front of each other, Ignatius looking upset and shouting something nobody could really make out and Sans talking to him in the same, muffled voice. They know there was some kind of exchange and wanted his side of the story. 

Ignatius didn't know if he wanted anybody know his side of the story. He had acted in anger and foolish and he felt more than a little bit ashamed. But also still angry. So he answered as shortly as possible without any details and hoped to forget everything about it. 

About two weeks after the incident however he was confronted with it again. This time not by the skeleton however but by the flame that never seemed to far away from him. 

Ignatius had... opinions about the flame. It was kinda hard to really get a read on him, even with his more humanoid appearance. Also his voice tended to be not easily to understand. 

Still, he made his intention clear when he told Ignatius they had to talk. Usually Ignatius would not tolerate this direct and almost rude behavior from a student but... well... the flame was a bit taller than him and carried an air of experience and authority with him, that made it hard for Ignatius to just ignore the request worded as a demand. 

So they were sitting in his buro, shadows being thrown at the walls around them in bizzar shapes as the flame was staring at him. 

“So? What do you want to talk about?”

“... about the fight.”, he said slowly. “at the dueling club. You went into a battle with Sans. There seems to be misunderstandings. And issues that need to be addressed.”

Some of the irritation Ignatius felt must have shown on his face because the flame sighed deeply before continuing. 

“It wont do... to ignore things. Or deny. We monster are magic. Our magic is based on emotions and intent, understanding and expression. A fight is a conversation. A battle an exchange of intent and ideas until a compromise is found.”

Ignatius frowned at the explanation. Sure, he had heard something about monster magic being dependent on what monster WANT their magic to do but it sounded a lot like, well, just concentrating on a spell. The new explanation sounded... different. 

“It's different from what you know. You showed your intent. You wanted to hurt and humiliate. Sans didn't let you and ended the fight. So you are stuck.” the flame continued to explain and Ignatius started at him. 

“What did you just say?”

“Your intent was clear.”

“Y...you...!” Ignatius felt the anger inside him rise again. “Everybody said they couldn't hear anything!”

“I didn't need to.” huffed the flame. “It's clear to anybody having knowledge about monster battles. Also your behavior before the battle said it all. You volunteered to the position, you wanted to do a demonstration, you asked for Sans to be your partner in the demonstration. You planned this. 

You felt challenged. You felt like you needed to resort to violence to resolve a conflict. I don't know why. I think you don't even know yourself. You lashed out. And now you are left with the left-overs that didn't got resolved. You need to resolve it. So we talk.”

“What do you even want from me? Talk?”, huffed Ignatius. “This is nonsense! No magic works like that!”

“No magic known to you.” answered the flame. “I know Sans can challenged people. He is intelligent. He is sharp. He doesn't hold back if he thinks you can take it. He is frustrated too. We had lives already. He was a scientist once, a judge too, lots of different things over the years. I led a business for over 800 years. We know ourselves and we know our magic. But you don't understand. So we are frustrated and you get frustrated that we aren't what you want us to be. Tension like that can be bad.”

Ignatius gaped at the flame. This was ridiculous! And even if all of this was true... they were still students and should act as such with respect!

“... we are not like your students.” said Grillby. “We aren't human. We aren't age eleven to seventeen. We lived in a completely different culture with completely different magic. I am your elder by several centuries. I don't have anything against your personally. Neither does Sans. And still you seem to take things personally, as insults for us to be us. I want to know why.”

“You.. all of you!”, huffed Ignatius. “All of you are without any respect! You don't abide to school rules, you talk back, you do all these... these THINGS!”

“We don't do any of that to anger you.” said the flame calmly. “The status quo has changed. You feel helpless because of that. Helplessness turning to anger. Because you don't know what else to do.”

“I am not helpless!”

“You aren't.” said the flame. “... but you act like under attack. You are not. It's not fair that things changed that suddenly. But it was not fair that we got sealed away, it was not fair that we had to wait 1000 years for our freedom and it's not fair that we are being threated as if we did all of this to inconvenience you. It's not fair that you turn to anger because an adult challenged your knowledge on your subject and instead of trying to show that you can show everybody that you are able to learn and adapt, you turn on that adult in that same anger. What did you even want to accomplish? That others will see you hexing or cursing a monster and so everybody will assume that you are right and he wrong no matter what? What does that say about this school? What does that say about your magic? What does that say about you?”

And Ignatius felt like the flame had struck him. He would have preferred if the flame had struck him. 

“You don't need to talk to him.” said the flame softly. “... for monster, most words are empty. Intent is clear in action. …. think about your intent.” he said. “And then act and show that humans can be better than what we remember from lifetimes ago.”

And with those words the flame got up and left Ignatius in his room, now suddenly a lot darker. A lot to think about indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt: School Violence.  
> Like... have you SEEN Hogwarts? That school is incredible dangerous! Even without the toxic environment with a house that is stated to house ONLY EVIL PEOPLE (like... what the fuck?), teacher that have a LOT of power and egos of wizards in general flying sky high...  
> Well, it's not just physical violence that is very much present here. In the books we saw a lot of discrimination and emotional and psychological harm done to a LOT of people while in the school... so that alone would count, I think... Also we all know that wizards would be super dicks to the monster in general. -.-
> 
> Also just to make it clear: FUCK JKR, she is a TERF. I loved the books as a child, I still like the world that was built despite the flaws in the world-building. But JKR? Yeah no.  
> I had this chapter half-written for a while and didn't really know if I wanted to continue this because of the whole JKR thing... I did decide to do it after all because well... fuck her.  
> (Does this count as to political? XD I tell you, I will write a to political chapter soon XD)


End file.
